


Confidence Man

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Other, POV Third Person, Past Tense, War, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I selected "Other" for the pairing because it's Jackrum/William, and whatever Jackrum's gender ID was at this point of his career is unclear.</p><p>I named him "Onyon", because I could.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Confidence Man

**Author's Note:**

> I selected "Other" for the pairing because it's Jackrum/William, and whatever Jackrum's gender ID was at this point of his career is unclear.
> 
> I named him "Onyon", because I could.

It was not, despite common assumption, the quantity of food received and consumed alone in which the formidable Jack Jackrum was privileged in regards to quartermaster Onyon and his wares. It was more the quality, in any case, that differed between the chosen man and his equals, since Jackrum was fond of the odd pork dripping and pint. He was also necessarily privileged in the quantity of fabric used for his uniforms, which for lesser mortals took on the proportions of a medium-sized tent. There was more, in the way of weapons and washing utensils and some more mysterious items passed covertly between the two men by way of bundles.

Quartermasters were generally known to be corrupt, but even that didn't quite explain the chumminess, the downright criminal - even by army standards - conference and intimacy. They were in cahoots, the privates said, or Jackrum had some hold over Onyon, but whatever it was they were half-sure it was another plot against them, another reason to grumble over the fire.

There were others who suspected more, but such gossip was dangerous and none of them were really eager to find out what the sixth kind of shit was, and in any case they were convinced they preferred it inside them. Criminal - that was as far as their assumptions went, and none of them knew how correct they were, not even after Private William Onyon's death, or throughout the dark fury of Jackrum's grief.


End file.
